Birthday Confession
by r0b1n27
Summary: Kyoko asks Tsunas help in choosing Ryohei a birthday present. Tsuna wants to buy a present to his sun guardian too… 3327, fluff for Ryoheis birthday


**Rating:** T just to be safe

**Pairing: **3327

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, kiss

**Summary: **Kyoko asks Tsunas help in choosing Ryohei a birthday present. Tsuna wants to buy a present to his sun guardian too…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman REBORN!! It belongs to Amano Akira -sensei.

*********

**Birthday Confessions**

Happy Birthday Ryohei!

''Tsuna-kun!'' orange-haired girl came running to Sawada Tsunayoshi, 'Tsuna' to his friends. ''Kyoko-chan? What's wrong?'' the boy asked. ''I need help. My big brothers birthday is tomorrow and I haven't picked up his present yet!'' Kyoko said with a worried expression. Tsuna thought about it. 'Ryohei- big bro's birthday, huh? I think I should get him something too…'

The thought made Tsuna blush a little. ''Su-sure! I'd love to,'' he stuttered blushing all the more. Kyoko smiled sweetly. A while ago, that smile would have made Tsunas heart beat wildly, but now, nothing. He had fallen in love with Kyoko's brother, Ryohei, who happened to Tsunas Sun Guardian too.

*********

''…Would brother like these?'' Kyoko asked holding up a pair of fire-red shorts. ''Yeah! I'm sure. At least they match his personality,'' Tsuna laughed heartily. Kyoko giggled along. But then she suddenly gasped. ''Hm? What is it?'' Tsuna asked turning around only to see Ryohei coming up to them. ''EXTREME coincidence! What are you two doing here, to the EXTREME?!'' he shouted. ''We, uh… we're,'' Kyoko stuttered not wanting Ryohei know that they were buying his birthday gifts. ''We're on a date!'' Tsuna blurted out without thinking twice.

Ryohei's eyes widened and he stared at Kyoko for confirmation. ''Y-yeah! We're on a date, big brother,'' Kyoko agrees and smiles nervously. Ryohei's face fell at that. IT showed disappointment and he quickly turned around. ''Okay! I'll go then, to the EXTREME! See you later, Kyoko,'' he said and slumped away. Tsuna looked after him for a long time wondering what happened to the cheerful boy. ''Oh dear, maybe he was shocked that I was on a date. I've never been to any after all,'' Kyoko mumbled.

Then Tsuna's eyes caught the sight of boxing gloves. They were the same color as the shorts Kyoko was showing him earlier. ''Kyoko-chan! I'll buy these to big brother, but I'm too busy today after this, so I can't give them myself. And I don't want to give them at school either. Can you give them to him in my place?'' Tsuna asked and showed the gloves to the girl.

''Oh! Brother would love these! Of course, you need to look after the little ones, right?'' Kyoko said earning a nod from the petite boy. ''Thanks,'' Tsuna said and proceeded to buy his gift.

After getting out of the mall they were shopping, they readied to go home. ''I'll write a little note to brother,'' Tsuna said taking out a piece of paper and a pen. 'Happy Birthday Ryohei! I hope you like the present. With love, Tsuna' the note said. Tsuna put it in the present blushing. Kyoko smiled and turned to leave but was stopped by Tsuna. ''I'm asking you favors all the time, but could you explain the 'date' thing to brother?'' Tsuna asked all red. Kyoko giggled and promised. Then she left.

*********

Around six a.m. next morning the already disturbed life of the Sawada household was disturbed by a loud shout. ''SAWADAAAAA!!!!!'' was heard in the quiet neighborhood. Tsuna jumped all awake at the loud voice. His window opened and Ryohei climbed in (**A/N: **Ryohei climbed through the window because the door was locked, and he didn't want to break it down). ''HIII!!! Brother?!'' Tsuna shrieked. ''Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. Get out, both of you,'' Reborn said angrily and kicked both boys out the window.

''Ow….Damn you, Reborn…'' Tsuna cursed under his breath. ''Sawada…'' Ryohei said looking at Tsuna intensively. Tsuna blushed furiously. ''Wha-what are you doing here at this hour?'' ''I EXTREMELY couldn't wait any longer to talk to you,'' Ryohei answered. Tsuna blinked once, twice…''What did you want to talk about?'' ''What's the relationship between you and Kyoko?'' Ryohei said bluntly. ''We're friends. That's all,'' Tsuna said.

''Okay. Oh! I EXTREMELY forgot! Thank you for your present,'' Ryohei shouted and glomped the brunette. ''Wha! Bro-brother?!'' Tsuna asked blushing, again (**A/N: **I wonder if he's sick. He's been doing that a lot lately… XD). ''Hey, Sawada… Do you like me or Kyoko? Like that I mean,'' Ryohei suddenly asked pulling apart. Now Tsuna was red. ''I-I-I-I li-li-lik-like y-you,'' Tsuna stuttered quietly more flustered and embarrassed than ever. Ryohei looks at him before grinning like a maniac. ''I EXREMELY love you!'' he shouted and then, he kisses our little Vongola heir.

Tsuna was caught off guard and he was stunned a little, but soon leaned into the kiss making it passionate. Tsuna pulls back a little and whispers ''Happy Birthday''.

* * *

Omake:

Gokudera was sent to hospital after witnessing his tenth being glomped and kissed by the lawn-head in school. He fainted after seeing his tenth kiss the lawn-head back. At the moment Bianchi is taking care of him along side Yamamoto who can't stop laughing at Gokuderas face at the time.

* * *

Okay, I hope you liked my fic, I wrote this in my english class today in a hurry so it might not be the best. But please review, I don't mind critic as long as it's constructive. And I've broken my promises! I promised I would write a 1827 fic and R27 fic! But I didn't! I'm sorry!!!! But I have been busy. And I'm already working on the 1827 fic so I'll try to post it as soon as possible. I love all those who read my fiction and even more those who review. So review! XD And I'm sorry if any OOCness can be found.


End file.
